


faded (we never had a chance)

by lilacsilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Feels, I'm Sorry, why do I always hurt these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always going to end this way. Or, the one where Darcy moves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	faded (we never had a chance)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can consider this the alternate ending for my "All at Sea" Wintershock series where no one dies. It was inspired (just a tiny bit) by listening to Don Henley's "A Younger Man" on loop for about an hour.

It’s well past midnight, but Darcy can’t bear to sleep through her last night in this apartment. She’s been packing since just after the last dinner she’ll ever eat at the table they bought together.

Bucky’s eyes are red-rimmed, and she knows hers are too. As hard as it is to admit, as much as she wants to deny it, this has been a while in coming. She takes another sweater out of the closet, looks at it, and puts it back.

“You keep this one,” she says. “Remember the good times.”

“I don’t want it,” he says, then, to ease the harshness, “Don’t think it’d fit me, anyway, baby doll.”

She resumes packing, but leaves the sweater on its hanger. He helps, but reluctantly, handing her things when she asks for them. Occasionally their fingers touch, and she has to fight the urge to close the distance. It would be so easy to stay, to put her things back where they were and crawl into bed and swear she won’t go.

But that’s not going to happen. They’ve agreed this is for the best. They’ll just keep fucking things up otherwise. One by one, she moves her bags to sit beside the front door. Jane and Thor will be here in a few hours to accompany her to the airport, where the Stark Industries jet (one last favor from Pepper) will take her home to Virginia.

There’s nothing to do now but wait. Bucky sits beside her on the couch and seems about to speak a few times, but she’s not sure what’s left to say.

“I’ll miss you,” he says, low and quiet. “Hell, I already do and you’re not even gone yet.”

“I’ll miss you too,” she says. Then she laughs, harsh and false and pained. “Damn it, I hate this. I don’t want to walk away.”

“What, you wanna stay and let us tear each other apart?” He’s angry now. “I ain’t gonna be the one who burns you down, Darcy. If you stayed I would be.”

“I know.” She sighs. “I know.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Couldn’t stop loving you if I tried.”

“Me, too. God, Bucky, I always will.”

There is a long silence. Then she continues: “We were so damn good for a while, though, weren’t we?”

“We were the best, doll.”


End file.
